Wart (Canon)/Paleomario66
'Summary' Wart is a rare Nintendo character, originally starting as a Yume Kōjō character. Wart made his first debut in Yume Kōjō: Doki Doki Panic as Mamu. In said game, Mamu was a storybook character living in Muu that had been cast down from power. The monkey Rūsa, the owner of the book, didn't really care for the story, so he had handed the book down to Piki & Poki, two twins, for them to keep. Except, they took even worse care of the book, and had accidentally torn the last page of it. By doing this, they erased the ending of the story, thus, preventing Mamu from ever witnessing his downfall and setting him free. In response to this, Mamu reached through the book and yanked the two twins into the story, kidnapping them. Luckily, Rūsa witnessed the crime and informed the twins' family (consisting of a mother, father, brother, and sister) of the kidnapping. Concerned, the family rushes after Mamu and the twins by entering the story as well. After his downfall in this story, he reappeared as a Mario character and renamed as “Wart” in Super Mario Bros. 2, where he attempted to conquer Subcon, a dream world. Later on down the line, Wart also appeared as Mamu in The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening and as Wart in BS Super Mario USA. The former he appeared, once again, in a dream world, and the latter proved that he does exist, but that he still resides within the dream world. 'Statistics' Tier: 2-C Name: Mamu, Wart Origin: Super Mario Bros. Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Frog Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, durability, reflexes and agility, Curse Inducement, Dream Manipulation, Space-Time Rifting, Regeneration (High-Godly; can come back after being erased inside of Dream Worlds, along with said Dream Worlds), Bubble Manipulation, Hydrokinesis, Dimensional Travel (Has appeared in Muu, Subcon, reality, the Signpost Maze, and miscellaneous dreams, such as a Yellow Toad's), Portal Creation, Size Manipulation and Spell Casting. His bubbles can have either Statistics Amplification or Transmutation or even Destruction (Can destroy vegetables upon contact in a puff of smoke. Thus, smaller objects and enemies should easily be susceptible to such attacks). Omni-Awakening and Resurrection via the Frog's Song of Soul. Creation w/ the Dream Machine, Weather Manipulation and Sleep Inducement w/ the Cumulo-Nimbus Special Attack Potency: Multi-Universe level (Put a curse over the entire universe--Subcon--and its inhabitants, apparently altering the world in some way. To add onto this, he is FAR above the likes of Mouser, who can destroy dreams on his own. To back such a thing up, pretty much all of Wart's displays have been casual, so it makes sense he'd be in this tier) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Keeps up with Mario in the 2-D games) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Multi-Universal Durability: Multi-Universe level Stamina: High Range: Melee. Several meters via bubbles Standard Equipment: Dream Machine, Cumulo-Nimbus Special Intelligence: Unknown Weaknesses: Vegetables Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Bubble Breath:' Wart spits bubbles out of his mouth. These can be used as a basic projectile, or for transmutative properties and to enhance the stats of allies. *'Aqua Spew:' Wart spits a stream of water. *'Frog's Song of Soul:' Wart sings a song that can awaken anyone from all forms of sleep, including eternal. NOTE: In spite of having appeared in two other franchises, Wart/Mamu is prominently considered a Mario character, as his Marioverse appearances far outnumber his Zelda or Yume Kōjō ones. However, such feats are still taken into account, as Mario characters are, by default due to canonicity, composite. Category:Paleomario66 Category:Tier 2